Hack or be hacked
by Helen88126
Summary: A girl and her brother get caught up in their fathers come back.


I would just like to say that I am not going totally for the love interest thing between Alex and Lucas.

This is a new revised, version with slight alterations to the dates and some grammar. And hopefully I will be getting chapter 2 up soon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SeaQuest as much as I want to believe I do. Lol

**Chapter 1**

She lay on her bed, wondering what she could next. It wasn't like she actually had any responsibilities other than her brother, Hector, He had lived here since her mother had died and there father had left, but he was growing up fast and was almost always out playing with his friends. She had absolutely nothing to do but lie there waiting for someone, anyone, to give her something to do. She'd finished most of her coursework and was just waiting for her new term to start.

She was bored. Bored of life in which nothing exciting ever happened. Bored of lying there doing nothing and completely sick of the seemingly endless six week holidays. There was nothing for her to do. She would rather be in a normal house, with a normal family, being told to do her chores by the normal parents. But she was alone, apart from the odd adult coming to check on the 'reckless' teenagers or how clean the six-person dormitory was. The verdict was always the same, 'Clean this place up', but somehow it never changed.

She wondered what her life would have been like those past six years, if she'd had someone there. Would she have grown up to be the same person she looked at in the mirror every morning, or would it have been someone better... or maybe even someone worse? Would Hector have grown up to be the boy that he was? No one could say for sure. Not even her own parents could have known that's and she could only guess.

She lay there for hours; just staring at the four walls that kept her locked there, feeling like a prisoner. The thought of her going to find someone or something to do never crossed her mind, not even once, though she knew where people would be and she knew that they'd welcome her with open arms into whatever they were doing.  
'So why can't I just move?' She thought to herself. The answer was simple; because there was only one thing she could think of that could really make her day and give her the stamina to get up and do something: The computer.

It was the one thing that she'd been interested in her entire life and that was all because of her father. It was the only connection she had with her family.

The one memory that always came to mind was a couple of weeks after her father had started to teacher about hacking (and the technology of mechanics). It was one of the last, memories that she had of her whole family together and happy.

**10th July 2012:**

"Yes, good job, I knew you'd get it in the end!! Well Done!: He said practically jumping for joy.

Adriana walked into the room after hearing the commotion, and just laughed at the sight before her. Her daughter and husband sharing an interest in the same thing, and the happiness on their faces said it all to Adriana. 'This is what I have always dreamed my daughter's life would be like, perfect. I hop it lasts forever' She thought to herself.

**11th July 2018**:

The thought seemed ironic to her, for that had taken place 2 weeks before the accident had happened, and their lives had been turned upside down. Nothing but grief ruled she and her fathers, but the situation didn't get to it's worst until after the funeral, when her father (Matt) had abandoned Hector and herself. He told her not to tell anyone because he would be back for the m and she still wondered if he'd been back since that time and found the house empty.

The world had felt empty apart from her grief, her shadow, and the feeling of complete despair. She circled like that for about a week, until the desperation drew far to much attention and it wasn't until people came searching for Matt, her father, did the realize the true problem.

The whole situation spiralled downwards; the media flooded wanting to know about the UEO scientist's disappearance and 'interview his kids' about the past events. They were taken into police custody and suddenly she and Hector were stuck in an orphanage near New Cape Quest.

She felt a tear trickle down the side of her face and before she knew what she was doing, she was on her feet and heading for the computer room.

* * *

About 1500 feet below the oceans surface, in a darkened room on the SeaQuest DSV, lay a tall, blonde haired, blue-eyed, seventeen-year-old boy, who was fast asleep. His face was peaceful and calm, and the picture somehow didn't seem to fit with the rock music blaring in the background.

He was obviously totally oblivious to the world around him.


End file.
